Sleep on it
by guillotineghosties
Summary: The Seta twins really like Yosuke, and so the only logical way to show him this is to have sex in front of him during the school camping trip. Obviously.


It wasn't like Yosuke had high hopes for the school camping trip, anyway, but the fact that Souji was sharing a tent with him at least made the ordeal sting a little less. Kanji had already stormed out of the tent to his relief, but no sooner had he left did Souji's sister crawl into their headquarters and declare that sleeping with the other girls was too much trouble and that she wouldn't be able to sleep without her brother next to her.

"I guess it's okay as long as Yosuke doesn't mind, Sis."

The entire fiasco had been one disappointment after another, from getting so rudely shoved into the lake by Chie and Yukiko, then having them try to poison everybody with their god awful excuses of cooking. And now Souji's sister, with her small, tender form and her D cups, wanted to come into the tent and spend the night with them? In her nightgown, of all things?

"Yeah, I don't mind it, dude."

This would probably be the highlight of his trip, even if he was fighting a hard on all night from imagining himself lying against Souji and there was a chance that King Moron might decide to peep in on them just to be an intrusive asshole.

He caught himself mid thought there. He was supposed to imagine his sister lying on him, right? With breasts pressed against him, only a thin layer of purple fabric separating him from the mounds of soft flesh.

And yet he couldn't help but think about it both ways as he stared at the siblings nuzzled up to each other. Souji was lying on his back, one arm tucked around her and keeping her close to him. She closed her eyes when she laid on her side and rested her head against his shoulder, but Souji stayed awake.

He didn't look tired in the least, but rather contemplative. As if he were debating as to whether or not this was a good idea.

"Well," Yosuke cleared his throat, pulling his sleeping bag over his waist. "Good night. Tomorrow will probably be better if we can find something to eat."

He sighed and let himself fall back, head landing abruptly on the pillow that was too thin. He looked over at Souji, awaiting some kind of response. Did he even hear him?

He wasn't about to nag him for acknowledgement, so he pulled the cover up to his shoulders now.

He watched Souji's unwavering expression, until he felt his own eyelids starting to close down. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. All that physical exhaustion and being out the wildness was catching up to him.

"Yosuke, are you staring at my sister's chest?"

The question startled him back to full consciousness. "Huh?"

He didn't want to believe that Souji had actually just asked him that.

"I asked if you were staring at her breasts, Yosuke."

He sounded so smooth, so…mechanical about it. Even with them being less than three feet away from each other. But that was Souji, never uneasy or losing his cool.

"What? No, man, I wouldn't do that!"

"You were looking over here. I saw where your eyes were wandering."

Yosuke opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. Because it'd be weird to admit he was staring at both of them, especially given how often he'd just look at their leader—in class, at the food court, when they'd study together…Yosuke actually spent a lot of time gazing at him, thinking about how soft his skin must be and what it must be like to have those soft grey eyes stare into his soul with only the utmost adoration.

Souji looked over at him with a small, amused smile, and Yosuke felt a flare of anger in him at the prospect that Souji was just fucking with him.

"It's alright, though. My sister and I, we really like you, Yosuke. So she won't mind it if I do this."  
He reach over in a single fluid motion and pulled down the fabric of her night gown.  
Yosuke almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Souji casually squeezed his hand on the single pale mound of flesh he'd revealed, thumbing her nipple until the pink skin tensed. "It actually helps her sleep, I think."  
He looked back to Yosuke. "Would you like to feel? I can see your hard on, by the way."

There was hiding that anymore, not even with the sleeping back over him. "Come on, man, this—this isn't funny!" His voice almost cracked.

Souji looked almost betrayed at the idea that he'd mess with Yosuke so cruelly, and ceased his ministrations on his sleeping sibling. "I'm not teasing you, Yosuke. I'm serious. You don't believe me? We talk about how much we like you all the time…"

"Really?" Yosuke's voice was more hopeful than he'd intended, he quickly retracted himself.

Souji nodded, serious expression unwavering. "We'll let you watch. And when you're close, tell me, and I'll take care of it for you."

Before Yosuke could question what the hell he was talking about, Souji pried himself out of his sister's grasp and gently pushed her onto her back.  
He released her other breast from the fabric and proceeded to massage them with both hands.

"Sis," he whispered to her, and she stirred, eyes half opening.

"Mm?"

He squeezed her nipples, and she awoke with a sharp gasp. "Bro!"

"It's alright. Yosuke is going to get off to watching us. Isn't that great?"

She turned her attention to Yosuke, eyes full of the same grey wonder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
She smiled at him; her expressions were much softer than her brother's. More gentle.

"I'm glad, then," she sighed. "Yosuke, I-I hope we don't disappoint you. That you'll want to be with us after this."

"I'm sure we won't, Sis." Souji unzipped the sleeping bag they'd been sharing, and pulled the cover away to reveal the rest of her small body. He leaned over to kiss her, open mouthed, and watching their lips meet and their tongues overlap sent Yosuke into an aroused frenzy.

He fumbled with his boxers to pull them over his cock, and grasped himself under the sleeping bag. It was too hot, all of a sudden, the cotton making his hand and dick sweat.  
But he didn't want to outright masturbate in front of them, even though…

Souji hooked her panties under his thumb and slid them down her legs.  
His cock was already out, hard and thick and Yosuke had never actually seen it like this. He might have _accidentally_ peeked at him when they were using the bathroom together once or twice, but he'd never seen Souji actually erect and ready to fuck.

Was he actually going to penetrate her with that? She was so small compared to him, and he was thick enough to hurt her. Thick enough to hurt _him_.  
He gulped. But that would feel good, wouldn't it?  
Yosuke was guilty of getting excited at the thought before, in those delirious, animalistic fantasies that just dissolved into shameful afterthoughts once he reach orgasm. Wiping away the fantasy when he smeared his cum onto a dirty shirt and tossing it into the hamper.

That was how it always went, but now he was actually looking at Souji's dick and fuck did he wish he was the one under him right now. Not his sister.  
But he was curious about his sister, too—what was it actually like inside of a girl? Was Souji going to hit her insides as far as he could? Didn't that hurt for girls? Were the insides really warm and tight, and…

The question lingered in his head as Souji gently pushed her legs apart, pressed the head of his cock against her slick folds, taking care to brush it into her clit (Yosuke could tell by how she suddenly arched her back and gasped) before pushing himself into her with a single thrust.

She drew a hand to her mouth and let out a muffled moan.  
Souji reach down and held her by the hips, holding her up to give himself better leverage to thrust into her.

_Oh god._

This was too much.

Yosuke was already masturbating, sliding his hand over his cock with a tight fist because the tent was stuffy, anyway, and it wasn't like they could make fun of him for it—they're the ones that wanted him to watch!

Souji was calm and collected as always, but his breathing and the way his shoulder shuddered indicated he was in pure bliss, being sliding in and out of his sister. Then there was the sound of his balls slapping against her.  
That wet, indecent sound…  
And his sister kept her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes, panting and letting hushed moans escape every few seconds. Her breasts bounced with his rhythm, and he wanted to reach over and just grab one. To squeeze it and just know what it feels like to touch a girl so intimately.

It had to be soft. They always looked soft in magazines.

"Yosuke, are you enjoying this?" Souji was trying to keep his cool demeaner, but Yosuke detected a slight breathlessness in how his voice trembled. "You can be next, you know…if that's what you want."

"Yes." He squeaked the syllable before he could thing, not ceasing his ministrations on himself.

"I'll bend you over and pound into you just as hard…"

"Souji, oh god—"

"And when I'm done with you…" He grunted now, speeding up his pace, forcing his slickened member into the moaning girl below all the more roughly. But he wasn't looking at his sister, and she wasn't looking at anything because her eyes were closed (her face was red, too, and he got the feeling she was embarrassed by this entire thing).

Yosuke's eyes locked into Souji's.  
His groin was on fire, testicles tensing. Fuck, he was close.

"When I'm done with you," He continued, giving Yosuke a few seconds to envision himself sprawled out before Souji, nude with his legs shamefully spread open for him. "I'll cum inside of you, and then you'll have your way with her."

And imagining that did him in.

Yosuke came all over his hand with a startled moan. "Oh, god, Souji…"

He could feel his own warm seed spill onto his skin. He didn't care at this point, because he was still jerking off under the veil of his overheated sleeping bag, so he let the whitness coat the palm of his hand as he squeezed out every drop from himself.  
He'd just have to make sure no one saw the stains tomorrow.

He thought Souji came next only seconds later, because her arms were at her sides, fists curling, her brother leaning over to kiss her before her cry could be audible, but the sound of someone approaching the tent killed the afterglow of his orgasm.  
This didn't even last ten minutes, he thought to himself bitterly.

"Hanamura!"

It was King Moron.

Yosuke tensed, turning his attention to the side of the thin tent, where he could make out the adult's outline all too clear.

_Oh, no._

"Are you asleep in there?!"

"Yes, sir; fast asleep, sir!" His voice was shaking. He could cry now.

This was the best thing to happen to him, and for a teacher to actually peek into the tent and—

"I don't need your smartass attitude!" The man barked. "Go to sleep!"

And the footsteps faded into the distance.

Yosuke immediately tucked himself back into his boxers and laid back into his sleeping bag.

Souji was already fully dressed, his sister's gown pulled back up, their blankets tossed over them.  
They were back to their original position.

_How had they managed to do that?!_

As if nothing had happened, they were ready to turn in for the night.

"Goodnight, Yosuke," Souji yawned, closing his eyes. "We hope that you think about it and decide to give us a try. Just think sleep on it."

_He was serious?!_

Of course he had been. Souji wouldn't lie to him or tease him like that, Yosuke mentally reassured himself, and his sister was maybe the only girl at school who hadn't gone out of her way to abuse him.  
They really wanted to be with him, it felt like, and their explorations throughout the TV world together—just the three of them most days—had demonstrated their compatibility already.  
And he'd more than proved his loyalty by nearly killing himself to protect them more than once, pushing them out of the way of a shadow's rage.

It would be nice, dating them. Though it'd be an odd arrangement, and maybe one they had to keep secret outside of their friends, but he could stand some social stigma for having them.

It wasn't even a question to him.

"Y-Yeah, I will," Yosuke replied, turning his back to him and burying his blushing face in the pillow. "Goodnight."

But there was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight, not with what he just witnessed playing through his head on repeat, and with all the possibilities of future ventures laid before him.


End file.
